Services to the Cullen's
by Icedancerzero
Summary: Bella is a maid for the Cullen household due to her mother being ill. What happens when she meets the Cullen that she thought could never exist. Rated M for lemons and language.


~Hello fan fiction readers. I just want to take the time to thank you for reading this story. Please enjoy! ~

"Bella dear, could you lend me a hand please?"

"Of course Mrs. Cullen."

"Dear I have told you before call me Esme."

I gazed into Esme's eyes and smiled. My name is Isabella Swan but I absolute hate the name Isabella and I have to insist everybody I meet to call me Bella. My current situation right is that I am in my maid's uniform and helping Esme hang some new curtains in her daughter's room. I have been the maid of the Cullen's for three years yet I've known Carlisle for four years. Carlisle is Esme's husband and also my mother's doctor. My mom has been sick well since I was a child and was always in and out of the hospital. My father and I were always taking care of her but my father lost his life in the line of duty, leaving me to take care of my mother on my own. I was heartbroken that my father had died but I had to be strong for my mother so I never had a chance to grieve about my father's death. It was four years ago in my senior year of high school that I met Carlisle. He had taken my mother as his main patient and got to her so well. He got to know me very well and always seemed interested about how I feel. I bet it wasn't normal to have a high school student spend all day at school then the rest of the day at the hospital. As the year passed I shared my whole life to Carlisle and he shared some of his. He had become a second father to me and it was nice to have someone to talk to but reality hit me when I turned eighteen. My mother had thousands of medical bills to be paid and of course no way to pay them. I had no idea what to do and I almost had a panic attack because they were suppose to remove my mom from the hospital. If that were to happen then she would have surely died but Carlisle stepped in. He offered to pay for the bills but in exchange to work for him. He asked me if I would take the offer of become the household maid and I said yes in a heartbeat. In the end I ended up getting my own room in their huge mansion and also got a second mother. Carlisle and Esme had three children yet I have never met them but tomorrow they would be coming home for the summer from college.

"Esme what are your child like? I've known you for so long, yet I don't know much about them."

"Well you do know I have three children. The eldest is Emmett. He is twenty-four yet he acts like a five year old. He is a huge teddy bear yet a huge pain in the ass. He likes pranks and can be an ass is how I can describe him." I couldn't help but laugh at her description of him and she joined me.

"Okay next is my daughter Alice and she is twenty-two just like you and well she is a shopaholic, hyper and a bundle of excitement. She is so tiny as well which amazes so many people that a girl like her is so bouncy. You will love her Bella trust me." I just gave my best smile to Esme. It would be nice to get another girlfriend besides Angela. I love Angela but she would spend most of her time with her boyfriend Ben when she wasn't working in the kitchen.

"Well last is my son Edward. He is twenty-three and well he is a bright and smart boy. He is a great musician as well but Edward is I guess you would call him a man whore. I love my son but he is so disrespectful to woman it's shameless and what's worse is the women he gets with don't care! You would think these women would have so respect and not throw themselves at him. Oh I'm sorry dear; it's just its tough to see this problem with my son since my other children are in perfect relationships. By the way they will be coming as well. I'll let Alice introduce you to Jasper and Emmett introduce you to Rosalie. You are just going to love them. You sure you are okay working during the summer though sweetie? You work seven days a week, at least take the weekends off."

"It's alright Esme, I really don't mind, but if you insist I will take the weekends off. I could use that time to spend with Alice and Rosalie." Esme wrapped her arms around and squeezed me tight.

"Thank you Esme."

~A/N This was the introduction of Services to the Cullen's. So what did you think? Please review. ~


End file.
